


The Story of the Three Mortal Instruments

by Buzzie_enigma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Freeform, Hidden meanings, M/M, Shadowhunters characters - Freeform, The Tale of the Three Brothers, Vague crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzie_enigma/pseuds/Buzzie_enigma
Summary: Three brothers call upon the power of the angels, and construct a crossing into their new lives.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	The Story of the Three Mortal Instruments

"There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river, too deep to wade through, and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the art of angels, and so they simply waved their swords, and called upon an angel to make a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it, when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. Not much got past the prince of hell and so, he sent his son (his young apprentice) to speak to the three figures. The prince of hell was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But he was cunning. He ordered his son to congratulate the three brothers upon their skill, and said that each had earned a prize for being clever enough to evade his capture.

The middle brother, who was a combative man, asked for a sword more powerful than any in existence: a sword that must always win duels for its owner, a sword that could protect his family at all costs. So, the prince of hell ordered his son to the bank of the river, and he fashioned a sword from the currents that flowed there. He told the brother that when it was most needed, he would give the sword to him. And the second eldest continued over the bridge.

Then the next brother, who was an innocent boy, knowing he was far younger than any of his siblings, asked for the power to be as strong as they were. So, the prince ordered his son to pick up a stone from the riverbank and the apprentice fashioned it into a cup. The young apprentice told the smallest brother that one day, when he needed it most, he would provide the cup to him. The young apprentice told him that when he drank from it, the cup would make him as strong as his two brothers. And the youngest continued over the bridge.

And then, the prince of hell asked the third and oldest brother what he would like. The oldest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust others. He asked for something that would enable him to see into his future. The eldest brother had spent a long time hiding from himself and wanted assurance that he could someday find peace with who he was. And so, the prince of hell, most unwillingly, told his son to lead the eldest brother to the river. The young apprentice waved his hands, casting and throwing sparks of beautiful magic and as they stood by the riverbank, he told the eldest brother that one day, his future would all be revealed to him. And the eldest continued over the bridge.

The prince stood aside and watched the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring the prince's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

The middle brother travelled on, training himself on the art of battle, always striving to be braver, better, stronger. He pushed himself every day with the weapons that he carried on his back. Living in isolation until he encountered a red-haired maiden. They lived a long life together, until the day that she encountered a terrifying demon. As the middle brother took in the sights in front of him, a golden sword appeared from the sky. It fell into his grip and with its teeth bared and shining talons slashing, the middle brother slew the creature, laying down his life.

As the creature lay dying nearby, the brother also lay in the arms of the maiden, and found himself comforted. As he clutched a fatal wound in his chest, he felt safe in the knowledge that he had lived a good, happy life under her company and had fulfilled his destiny. Taking one final breath, he closed his eyes and gave his life to the spirit he had met at a bridge so long ago.

The youngest brother  journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. He lived a good life, faithful to his cause; he grew quickly, striving each day to make himself braver, better stronger. He encountered many people through his life, serving as a child under the guidance of the angels. Despite the promise he had made long ago, he fought well for them, striving to be the best man he could be.

One day, the youngest brother was crossing through a forest and encountered a ravenous creature. It had cornered a small child; as small as the youngest brother had once been. Suddenly, a golden cup fell down from the sky, into the brother’s hands. He drank from the cup, taking in the sweet flavour. It invigorated him and he rushed forward with his knife raised, slaying the creature. However, despite saving the child, the youngest brother suffered a fatal bite. As he lay, his red hands clutching on to the crying child, he acknowledged that they were safe, and finally, gave his life to the spirit he had met at a bridge so long ago.

Now, the third brother led a relatively quiet life, living how he sought fit. Like his two brothers before him, he lived a noble life, albeit away from others, living in solitude. He was loved by many that he encountered over the years and provided his guidance to others, however, there was one thing that the eldest brother could never find for himself.

Someone to call his own.

So one day, when the eldest brother had reached a grand age, he took a walk to the riverbank, settling down to rest his aching bones. The eldest brother looked down into the water and was surprised at the reflection that stared back.

“I don’t understand,” said the brother. His reflection was a perfect image of his younger self, no longer whittled with age, with lines by his eyes or crosses over his heart. “I was told I would see my future. This is my past.”

The eldest brother watched his reflection, glancing at the young apprentice who had joined his side.

“You see, my father asked me to gift each of you one thing: a weapon; expecting a man to fall by his own sword. A cup, expecting vanity to claim another’s life. A mirror; to drive a young man to madness. However, he didn’t expect the versions of the gifts that were given by me.”

“What do you mean?” The eldest brother stared into the water. Word had spread over the years, calling an end to a search for the others for whom he shared a bond. “I have lost both of my brothers, what am I to do? I have no one.”

The young apprentice moved closer to him and touched his hand gently. “You have me.” The eldest brother turned his head to the apprentice and then back to their young reflections. “For you see, the gifts were never what my father had expected. A sword, yes. But just a sword. Your brother’s gift was within him; bravery that he had all along and power when he needed it most. To the other, a cup, but just a cup; to fill him with strength and power like his brothers’. Strength he always had within him, growing and flourishing inside.

The eldest brother nodded. “And what of me? I was promised a mirror in which to see my future.”

The apprentice looked back at the water. Through all the years he had been travelling, he had searched and searched for the eldest brother, and had never been able to find him. It was only when he attained a great age that the eldest brother had returned to the water once more and had sat down by its bank.

The apprentice raised himself from the ground and held out his hand. The eldest brother took it gently and held his other out in front of him. His hands matched that of the water, no longer wrinkled or scarred with lines of battle. He glanced up at the apprentice, a small smile on his face. For the brother realised something. As he had been staring into the water that day so long ago, standing by the riverbank, he had already been given a gift.

A mirror that would show him his future.

And so, as he looked to the water once again, the same reflection showed that had once been presented to him.

Joined by the face of a beautiful apprentice. The most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on.

Finally together, the eldest brother nodded to the other man, clutching his hands tightly.

His time had come.

And so, he greeted the apprentice like an old love. Finally, they crossed over to their next life together, as the eldest brother gave his life to the spirit.

The spirit that he had met at a bridge so long ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
